Keep Friends Close & Enemies Closer
by Malevolent-Chan
Summary: Light is stuck chained to L working on the Kira case late at night. What will happen when Light gets a little aroused? LightxL. Yaoi.


_**Author's Note:**_

**In this story, I attempted to show the progression of Light's mind as the night goes by and things happen. He obviously tries not to give anything away outwardly, but inside his head is turmoil. Of course this is just to get my yaoi fix as well XD Man, Death Note is AWESOME. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Death Note because it wouldn't be necessary to create failed spinoffs of the original! :)**

I glance down at my watch. Damn! It's 3:30 already? Every time I look down at my watch, another hour has gone by. I lean back in my desk chair and let out a long sigh. This is going to be a long week still chained up to _him_.

I decide to take a small fleeting glance towards him. He has been staring at his computer screen for hours. How can he possibly be comfortable sitting all squished up like that? He is _so_ peculiar.

I am getting tired of doing this pointless work; going in circles. I know we will stop working if I request to go to bed. Of course, that isn't going to happen because that would be like giving up; like losing.

I accidentally find myself watching him from the corner of my eye, and I wonder to myself if he notices little things like that. Is it possible that he would pretend he doesn't see me? Does watching him from the corner of my eye raise my percent-chance of being Kira? Fuck, all I get is more questions! Well, what else can I really expect from the worlds "Greatest"? He is hard to read; I wish I could just get inside his head, though I doubt I could handle what's inside anyway.

I get slightly alarmed upon hearing the rattle of chains; I turn to watch him, obviously he is doing something indiscreetly, so it's okay to look. I watch as he pulls something slowly from his pocket.

When I realize what the object is I sigh and attempt to facepalm but get interrupted by the chain. Fuck this! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I am so damn tired of this goddamn constraint! I'm literally chained to my enemy. How does that saying go? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, tch, no kidding!

What the hell is up with this guy and sweets? I'm surprised his teeth aren't falling out of his head. I swear, he is constantly eating some form of junk food. Don't minds need a nutritious diet for best intellectual performance?

I glance back over at him and let out a small gasp. Oops, it appears that he saw my little mental breakdown there. He is staring at me like a specimen under a microscope. For fucks' sake, can't a guy get a break? Well, I guess it's time to lie again. I have become excessively good at lying now. 80% of what comes out of my mouth these days is untruthful, after all.

"Sorry, I suppose I am just getting a little irritated about the Kira case...I can't find any connections about how the heart attacks are occurring. It just pisses me off, you know?"

He watches me for a few more moments before pulling the wrapper of his blow pop. I inwardly roll my eyes.

"Hmm, it would seem that the heart attacks could not possibly be happening naturally, Supernaturally perhaps..." he replies.

Ergh! Fuck him! Who fucks with people this late at night? He knows that's bullshit, he is just trying to get a reaction out of me. Does he think I'm that stupid? Of course after I reply, he will give me one of those percentages again about my possibility of being Kira because of my response.

"Nah, I'm sure that's not the case. We are most likely missing something; I just can't figure out what." I reply with what I assume would be a convincing tone.

"Why would you be so sure? Unless, in fact, you are Kira and if that is the case, you would know exactly what piece we are missing. Isn't it convenient that we would leave it up to _you_ to find that missing link." He replied calmly, but the implications were made obvious through his word choice.

He slips the lollipop into his mouth strategically, signifying that the conversation was over. Who would have thought that even his candy would be used to "hunt" Kira? He had been staring at the piece of shit for a while now, and I was wondering when he was actually going to eat it.

I simply reply with a defeated sigh and say,"that would be silly, of course."

He asks rhetorically, "would it?"

I ignore the question. I am too tired for this.

I turn my attention back to my screen and pretend to be immersed in my work. What I assume to be another hour has passed and I'm starting to get a little out of it. He has pulled another one of those stupid lollipops out of his pocket and is suckling on it lightly. I guess it is the best he can get when Whammy isn't here to provide him cake.

I watch him carefully out of the corner of my eye as he gently slips the lollipop in and out of his mouth. He pulls the lollipop out and observes it for a moment before slowly letting his tongue slip from between his lips and lick from the bottom of the lollipop to the top before engulfing it completely in his mouth again. I have never seen someone eat a lollipop so provocatively before...perhaps I'm just tired and delusional.

As I watch him sensually consume his lollipop, my mind starts to play tricks on me. Man, I seriously need some sleep...and a girl. I become aware that he looks rather adorable when he clutches his legs to his chest and with his large obsidian eyes staring into the computer screen. Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me? There is absolutely nothing cute about him! Even so, he is one of _those_ people that looks best with _something _in their mouths. He is also most likely one of those who crave for things to be in his mouth after all, that would explain some things. Hmm, I bet he would look good with my di- Agh! I seriously need to stop this because I am _not_ gay! Yeah, that's right, I like girls. I can get any girl I want; Misa is the perfect example.

"Is there something you need?" he asks me. Ah, damnit, I was staring right at him again. He makes a long erotic stroke of his tongue on his red lollipop. Mmn, I'm starting to get a little aroused...it sucks.

He follows my gaze to his lollipop and makes a small smir-...wait! Did he just smirk? In my tired haze, I can't keep my emotions off my face and I'm sure he can easily read my surprise.

"Can I assume that you are so blatantly staring at my candy because you want some?" he asks gently but almost seductively.

Probably as seductive as a guy like him could be. I just barely suppress a feral groan. At this point, I could not care less that he is a guy; I'm horny, and that mouth of his is a tease.

"Sadly, this is my last piece, do you want it anyway?" he asks innocently.

Fuck it, he is only trying to push my limits mentally, but I honestly don't mind right now. He has no idea what he is getting himself into, acting all innocent.

I yank the chain toward me, surprising him but successfully bringing him closer. I grab the lollipop out of his hand and throw it across the room. His mouth was still slightly parted in surprise and being the sadist I am, I took advantage of it. I dominated his mouth with my own. I took my hand with the chain and wrapped it around him to keep him under control while I slid my other hand in his hair. It's unbelievably soft and so are his most surprising thing about this situation was that he seemed so perfectly fine with it. Was this his true intention of chaining us together and teasing me with that lollipop? Did he always intend to push me to my breaking point?

I have my tongue in his mouth, easily winning our tongue battle. He was kissing back gently and passionately but not surprisingly, his lack of experience showed. Although, he made up for it with effort. An animalistic growl escaped my lips, and he moaned gently in response.

It is true that he is inexperienced, but seriously the boy had the whole innocent schoolgirl role down! He is incredibly sexy while still managing to maintain his innocence. It's just weird how two things that shouldn't go together, work.

I slowly slide my hand up his loose white shirt while unwrapping him from the chain. He obviously wasn't going to protest against this. With one hand, I gently rubbed and tweaked a dusty pink nipple with my fingers. With my cuffed hand, I kneaded his erection through his pants.

"A-ah" he moans.

I break our kiss and get a good look at his face. His eyes were hooded in pleasure, and a red tinge dusted across his nose, his mouth slightly parted.

"Mmn, L" I say because for some-odd reason, I desire to say his name.

Surely, he tricked me into this because he doesn't really get "any". I wonder if he has even kissed someone before?

We slide from the chair to the floor with me on top. He kisses me gently on the lips then nuzzles my neck making small nips. He sucks on just the right spot, and I let out a guttural moan. Damn that's good. I am beginning to breathe hard, and I feel my pants becoming tighter. I tug on his shirt, and he lifts up and pulls it up over his head and throws it behind him. His bare chest is pale and slim.

I pull his lithe body closer to me and suck on his light nipples. He let's out a strangled moan. _So sexy._ I bite gently down on a hard pink nub, and I feel him writhe in pleasure beneath me. I feel him tug on my shirt, and I chuckle.

"Impatient much?" I ask teasingly as I quickly unbutton my shirt. He nods in response, blush deepening.

In truth, I am becoming just as eager as he is.

Once I get my shirt unbuttoned, I unzip his pants and pull them off. I smirk as he tries to cover himself in vain. I rub his crotch through his boxers. He covers his mouth with his hand in a failed attempt to conceal his loud moans.

"Afraid of being heard baby? Don't be, it's real late. I want to hear you scream" I whisper in his ear with my voice deep with lust.

His eyes went wide in surprise, but he lowered his hand, just as I yanked his boxers down. He let out a yelp. It is obvious he wants this so bad, but he seems afraid. I sigh. Perhaps, I should try being a little sweeter to him.

I kiss him delicately and passionately on the lips and neck. After the kiss, I put a finger into his deep wet cavern. He seemed to realize my intentions and he works his tongue to get my three fingers coated with saliva.

Nervously, he unzips my khakis and pulls them down to my knees. Now that my fingers are completely lubricated, I pump his erection while slipping one finger passed the ring of muscle between his round cheeks. I slap his ass to get a reaction and smirk when I get it. I work the finger in and out, and I hear him make small sounds of uncomfort. Hmm, he is so _sensitive_. I know I have to find the spot that will make all of his pain fade.

I put another finger in his tight hole and scissor them to stretch him further. I angle my fingers and thrust them into his prostate.

"A-ahhh, shit" he moans.

"Haha, _someone_ has a dirty mouth!" I reply, amused.

"Shu-shut up, Li-light!" he demands between breaths.

"You're too cute."

By this point he is pushing back on my three fingers like the little slut he is. Shit! I can't take this anymore!

I pull my dick out of my boxers, and I watch as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Is th-that supposed to fit into me?" he asks in the quietest; most adorable tone ever.

I barely suppress a bark of laughter.

"I don't know, we'll see!" I say as I spit on my hand to lube up my dick. I try. I really do, but I just can't control my sadism.

I pull his hips closer to me and spread his legs. He tries his best to cover himself, but I just bat his hands away. I want to see all of him. His hard erection is swollen and red.

I line myself up and slowly thrust into his tight heat, trying my best not to hurt him. My mind fuzzes with pleasure. I begin to pick up my pace and aim to hit that bundle of nerves every time I enter. His nails scrape and dig into my back as his arches.

"Fuck, give me more!" L demands.

"What a greedy little slut." I say back and watch as his face grows redder.

Considering he has become more confident with this, I pull out of him, and he whimpered at the loss. I lean back and jerk him onto my lap. For a second, he looks confused before grabbing my thick girth and angling it upwards and slipping it between his butt cheeks. He then gradually lowers himself onto it until the head slipped through the tight ring of muscle with a pop. After he had taken it in completely, he moaned faintly as my dick began filling his ass over and over. Immense pleasure racks through our bodies. His ecstasy shows all over his face, and he bites his lip gingerly, completely aware of his exposure.

To create more force, I bring my strong hands to his thin hips and help him thrust down onto me. I can feel the coil in my stomach begin to tighten as I become closer to my orgasm. I lift him off and throw him rather hard to the ground, and he let's out a small grunt, barely fazed. I re-enter and impale him with an intense pace while pumping his erection.

" Ah- ahhhh Liiiight" I barely hear him scream my name as I cum.

My eyes unfocus, and I become consumed with searing pleasure. I collapse onto him panting heavily. That was the strongest orgasm I have ever had! I have been with girls plenty of times, but with him it was different. I roll off and onto the floor beside him while glancing over at him and the room. He was already asleep, and the room was a disaster. There was a half eaten lollipop in the middle of the floor with clothes strung everywhere, and a knocked over desk chair. I chuckle lightly and force myself to get up. As much as I want just to lay here, I know it would be an even greater problem in the morning when they find us sprawled out and naked on the floor. I get up and pull my boxers back on and gather our clothes and then with a great deal of effort, I picked him up as well. It is not that he is necessarily heavy. It is just difficult to do while being chained up to him. I do my best to haul us to our bedroom and laid him down on the bed. I clamber onto the bed and snuggle closer to him. _Shit! _a lot has happened tonight.

Just as I was about to drift into sleep, I hear L say to me, "your percent-chance of being Kira has now been raised by forty percent."

"Tch, fuck you" I reply but there was no real malice in my words.

After all, I amhis enemy, and I have _already _won this battle.

**Yay! Glad I finally have a oneshot posted! I have decided to start writing more to better my mad skillz XD So please, if you have any suggestions to help me, I accept criticism. Also, please review! Reviews = cookies! And I fucking**_** love **_**cookies.**

**-Malevolent-Chan**


End file.
